


Stop in the name of love

by Alec_MacCready



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Police Officer Dean, Rimming, Top!Cas, bottom!Dean, explicit m/m, lawer Cas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-11 22:50:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4455500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alec_MacCready/pseuds/Alec_MacCready
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Police officer Dean Winchester gets a call about a pervert in the local park flashing old ladies his junk. He arrives and sees Castiel Novak in his trench coat strolling along. He arrests an unsuspecting Castiel who it turns out is a local lawyer at the Novak & Novak Law Firm. This is going to be a long Monday for officer Winchester...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's officer Winchester...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [palominopup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/palominopup/gifts).



> This one goes out to the amazing people in the Destiel Forever group on face book! You know who you are!! This fanfic is also being specialy gifted to Palominopup!!

Everyone hates Mondays especially Officer Dean Winchester of the Lawrence Kansas police department. So when Officer Winchester gets a call on his early morning patrol about some perv flashing old ladies his junk it didn't help his mood much.

It was around 11:30 when Dean heard the call come over the police radio. "This is police dispatch 3169 We have a 311 in progress at the Prairie Nature park, please respond"

With that Dean picked up the handheld for his radio and responded to the call.

"This is officer Winchester badge number 64830 I'm just down the street I'll be on the scene in 2 minutes. what can you tell me about the guy I'm looking for"

Dean released the button on his hand held , flipped on his lights and waited for a response.

"Officer Winchester the guy you're looking for is a male approximately 30 years of age and wearing a long tan trench coat"

 

Dean responded with a quick "Got it pulling in now"  
As Dean stepped out of his car he looked around and spotted a man in a long tan trench coat running down one of the pathways in the park. Dean took off after the man in the coat stopping when he had the man face down on the ground.  
Dean heard a distinctive "what the hell" come from the man he tackled.

"I'm officer Dean Winchester of the lawrence police department. You are under arrest for public indecency. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you. Do you understand the rights I have just read to you?” As Dean read the man his rights he patted him for any concealed weapons.

"why the hell are you arresting me?"

As Dean got off the man he pulled him up and led him back to his cruiser, opening the door and pushing the man in the back. Slamming the cruiser door Dean walked around the car and got in the driver's seat. Almost as soon as Dean threw the cruiser in reverse the man in the back started to calmly yell, but when you deal with this every day you Learn to block it out.

A few minutes later and Dean was pulling into the station. Turning of the engine off Dean stepped out of his cruiser and walked around the side, opening the door he pulled the man out and led him into the station. When they got inside the station Dean put the man into the one of the cells, after leaving the man he went to the front desk to talk to Linda Tran. Linda Tran is kinda like the stations secretary her son Kevin is a first year at the Lawrence police academy.

"Good morning officer Winchester."

"Linda I told you call me Dean"

"So Dean how is Sam doing?"

Dean let a small smile play on the corner of his mouth when she asked about his little brother.

"He's good, just got an internship down at the new Law Firm."

"That's wonderful give him my best. Speaking of the new firm, I noticed you brought in Castiel Novak this morning. What did you bring him in for?"

"He's the 311 from this morning, And what does he have to do with the new firm?"

"He owns it him and his brothers Gabriel and Balthazar. I don't see him as the kind to pull a 311."

"I'm heading over to interrogation now to talk to him."

"Have fun with that officer Winchester- I mean Dean."

"You know me Linda just a ball of sunshine."  
With that Dean left the front desk and walked back to interrogation. He had the them put this Novak guy into interrogation room 2. As Dean was going to open the door has was stopped by a short man with longish brown hair and was that a lollipop?

"May I help you sir?"

"Well Dean-o you see you have my brother in custody."

"First it's Officer Winchester,second You're his brother?"

"Yes and at the moment his lawyer, the names Novak, Gabriel Novak. Shall we?"  
With that the two men walked into the interrogation room.

"Gabriel finally! Will you please explain to this officer that I was not in the park being publicly indecent!"

For the first time Dean realized just how handsome this guy was, the way his eyes crinkled when he was yelling . Dean wasn't shy about liking men but he also wasn't open at the same time.

"Calm down Cas it's obvious it wasn't you. You'll be out of here before the day's over."

"Look officer Winchester the guy you were looking for was not my brother."

"Then hears a question why was he running from me when I pulled into the park?"

With that Castiel interjected quite loudly but Gabriel interrupted him before he could finish .

"I wasn-"  
"You see officer Winchester my brother lives on the opposite side of the park compared to the location of our firm, and And Cas here doesn't own car so he walks to work today he was running I assume because he was late?"

Gabriel looked over to Cas and watched as he shook his head with the affirmative.

"Look officer Winchester it's obvious that my brother Castiel wasn't at fault here, What do you say we just chock it up to a bad morning and all go home?"

Dean thought about it for a moment and decided to let him go.

"Fine you free to go Mr. Novak sorry for the confusion."

They all proceeded to leave the interrogation room and walk to the front of the station.

"Um hey Mr.Novak may I have a word?"

Both Castiel and Gabriel replied with a yes.

"Sorry Castiel may I have a word with you?"

" yes you may. Gabriel go outside I'll be right out"

"Cas-"

"Gabriel go I said I'll be right out." "Fine!" On that cue Gabriel walked out of the station.

"Mr.Novak if you would allow I would like to take you out for a drink, to make up for ruining your morning.."

Dean noticed how the man tilted his head and looked at him.

" I think I would like that officer Winchester."

"Please call me Dean. How's tonight ,7pm the road house?"

"Sounds good I'll see you there, Dean."

Dean watched as Castiel smirked at him and walked out of the station.


	2. .....but call me Dean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all un betaed please forgive any grammer or spelling error:)

As Castiel walked out of the station he walked towards Gabriel's car but stopped a few feet at the site of his brother who was leaning on the hood smirking at him. As he got to the car he didn't even half to guess what Gabriel was gonna ask him. 

"So-"

"It's None of your business Gabriel."

"Aww Come on Cassie you didn't even let me finish what I was gonna ask."

"I already knew what you were going to ask Gabriel and it's none of your business." With that Cas walked around to the passenger side of Gabriel's car and got in.

"So did Officer McHotty ask you out?" Gabriel asked this as he slipped into the driver's seat and flicked on the engine.

"If it will get you to leave me alone yes Dean asked me to have a drink with him tonight."

"So Are you gonna tell your favorite brother where you're going tonight?"

"No."

"Come on Cassie why not?"

"Because Gabriel I know you and I don't need you showing up to embarrass me."

"Castiel I'm hurt that you would think that of me!" Gabriel said in mock surprise as he laid his hand on his chest with his mouth agape.

"So Cassie am I taking you home or to work?"

"I think just home. Will you explain everything to Balthazar?"

"Alright can do and yeah I got Ya Cas."

"Thanks Gabe."

Gabriel watched as Cas let his head drop to the passenger side window. 

\---------.------.--------.------.------.-------

By the time Gabriel was parking out front Cas's house it was close to 6. Gabriel looked over at his younger brother who was asleep in the seat next to him. 

"Cas wake up." Gabriel said this as he shook his brother awake. Cas slapped at him a few times before he actually acknowledged being awake. 

"We are at your house now Cas you can go sleep in you warm comfy bed." Gabriel smirked at him as he pulled a sucker out of his pocket.

"How do you always have some sort of candy!?"

"Well Cassie a true magician never reveals his secrets."

"Haha very funny Gabriel."

"Oh if you only knew. Now get out of my car and go get ready for your date with Officer McHotty!"

Castiel saw the smirk that was playing on his brother's face. "Shut up Gabriel and stop calling him that!" Castiel said with a playful tone evident in his voice as he stepped out of Gabriel's car. Closing the car door behind him Castiel walked to his apartment and went inside locking the door behind him. 

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._

"Winchester!" Dean heard police chief Crowley's voice boom across the station. "My office NOW!!" 

"Yes sir." Dean hauled ass to the chiefs office because when Chief Crowley yells across the station for you, you drop whatever you're doing and go. 

Dean walked into the Chiefs office and closed the door behind himself. 

"Have a seat please Mr.Winchester"  
Dean walked forward to one of the chairs that were conveniently located in front of the Chief's desk.

"Mr.Winchester it has been brought to my attention that you went on a call this morning that was a 311. Am I correct?" 

"Yes, sir." 

"And I have also heard that you detained one Castiel Novak of the local Novak and Novak law firm?"

"Yes,sir. Sir may I ask why you're inquiring into this?" Dean was a bit confused as to why the Chief was asking him these questions. 

"Mr.Winchester I am inquiring into this because I noticed that while you have been sitting at the station the culprit is still out there. correct?”

Dean stiffened in his chair what was the chief saying exactly.  
“Sir what exactly are you saying?” Dean asked settling back into the chair. he listened as the chief sighed.

“Mr.Winchester what i'm saying is that you need to start being more persistent and more diligent in your work.”

Dean couldn't believe what he was hearing he was outraged that the Chief could even say something like this. “Sir not to be rude or disrespectful but are you insinuating that I don't take my job seriously?”

“Mr.Winchester look this is not my opinion i'm only doing what i'm being told to to do, and what I was told to do was talk to you. In my personal opinion you're one of our top officers Mr. Winchester but in our line of work no one bothers with personal opinions. So if I were you i'd get back out there and catch that guy.” 

Dean rose out of the chair he had been firmly planted in and responded with a resounding “ Yes, Sir’ as he walked out of the chief's office. 

Soon Dean was in his cruiser heading back towards the park. He wanted to catch the sonofabitch. As Dean drove around the park he noticed a man walking around in a long tan trench coat following a group of older women.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Tell me what you thought if this chapter down in the comments!! Find me on Tumblr and come say hi I'm Destielsbitch666! You can also find me @Spnsbitch on Twitter!!


End file.
